


Opposites Attract

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While away together, Vin and Ezra explore an attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #1.

          "I just don't like it," Chris Larabee complained as he watched Vin Tanner saddle his horse.

          "Hell, Chris, it ain't that far, we'll be back in a few weeks."

          "Distance has nothing to do with it, and you know that as well as I do."

          The tracker stopped just long enough to level a reassuring smile on his friend. "Worried somebody else might collect on that bounty?"

          Chris scowled at the man.  "If you mean Ezra, no, I'm not worried about him turning you in, but what if that sheriff up Colorado way recognizes you?"

          Vin thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged and said, "Then I guess Ezra will have t' bust me outta jail, or telegraph ya, so you can."

          Chris sighed heavily.  For a man with a $500 bounty on his head, Tanner was often too damned unconcerned about his safety.  But there was little he could do about that, or the situation.  He and JD had to remain in Four Corners so they could testify in an upcoming trial.  Nathan was out at the Seminole camp to help with a fever outbreak, and Buck and Josiah were already gone, on their way to Santa Fe to pick up the last of the gunmen who had been terrorizing local families and communities – until they had gotten themselves caught, thanks to telegraphs sent out, warning other lawmen about the marauders.  That just left Vin and Ezra to go collect the two men from Colorado and deliver them to Judge Travis.

          "Just be careful, will ya?"

          Vin nodded and grinned.  "I'm always careful, Cowboy."

          Chris sighed and shook his head.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Vin and Ezra watched indifferently as sheets of huge, wet snowflakes fell in proliferation just beyond the rocky lip of the overhang that sheltered them.  Neck-deep in a natural hot spring, the two naked men were unconcerned about the cold weather that had overtaken them in the Colorado Rockies.  Nearby, their clothes were scattered around the snapping campfire that lit the small cave farther back from the springs, drying slowly.  All in all, it was a cozy setting, and the two trail-weary men were making the most of it.

Ezra allowed his saddle-sore backside to float up off the flat rock he was sitting on just far enough to reach the almost-empty bottle of whiskey they gotten in Pagosa Springs.  It was a gift from the local sheriff, an apology really, since the two men they had ridden all that way to take back to Four Corners were already dead – shot during an escape attempt.  He took a deep swallow, then passed the bottle to Vin.

Tanner grinned sloppily, accepting.  He took a swig and passed it back.  "Ain't this some pumpkins?" he slurred.

"Beg pardon?" Ezra questioned, his head tilting crookedly.  The tracker's voice was starting to echo in the near-cave.

"All this, it's a huckleberry above a persommon."  Vin waved his hands, showering the gambler with several drops of water.  "Nice, cozy cave, big roarin' fire, an' a hot spring to soak our achin' backsides in!"

Ezra leaned forward slightly, forcing his eyes to focus.  "I must beg to differ, Mr. Tanner.  Are you forgetting the fact that we rode all this way for nothing?  Nothing!  Do you have any notion how much cash I might conceivably have procured had I remained behind in our quaint village?"

"Could'a been worse," Vin argued, taking back the bottle.  After all, if Ezra wasn't going to drink, he wasn't going to let perfectly good liquor go to waste.  He swallowed a gulp and handed it back.

"I find that a difficult notion to fathom," the gambler grumbled, accepting the bottle back, and this time taking a swig himself.  "They should have dispatched telegraphs to the towns along the way, told us of the . . . unfortunate incident."

"Least they gave us this," Vin said, reaching for the bottle.

"Not so fast, Mr. Tanner," Ezra countered, jerking the container out of the tracker's reach.  "I do believe it is _my_ turn."

"Hey, yourself, I wanna 'nother drink, dammit."

Ezra peered at the contents.  "It does appear that only one remains."

The two men paused, staring hard at each other.

"Flip y' fer it," Vin suggested.

"A satisfactory offer, Mr. Tanner, but might I remind you, we are not appropriately attired for such a game of chance."

"Huh?"

Ezra blinked and said simply, "All of our coins are in our clothes, which are all over there."

Before an alternative plan could form in Vin's sodden brain, a small geyser erupted from a steaming crack in the ground several yards in front of the overhang. The explosive sound and rumble started both men, and Ezra dropped the bottle.

Vin snatched for the condensation-damp glass, but it slipped through his fingers, dropping into the hot water and bobbing onto its side.

"Ah, damn, now see what y' done. . ."

"Me?" Ezra challenged.  "It was that– that–"

"Geezer," Vin supplied matter-of-factly.  "A hot geezer."

Ezra's eyes rounded and he blinked owlishly.  "Geezer?" he asked, a silly smile spreading across his lips.  "A hot _geezer_?"  He giggled.

Vin nodded seriously.  "It's a nat-u-ral ph– ph– nom - men - on."  Then he smiled, proud of his linguistic dexterity.

The gambler's eyes grew wider and he burst into a fit of laughter.

Vin looked pained.  "What's so damned funny?"

Ezra snorted, reining in his mirth.  "'Nat-u-ral'?" he quoted.  "Well, I suppose you could say hot geezers are as natural as it comes, Mr. Tanner!"

Vin blinked, realizing his earlier slip of the tongue.  Crimson rode quickly across his cheeks and he dipped his head.

Ezra slid closer.  "Would you be interested in seeing a genuine hot geezer?  I will be more than happy to show you one," he said, reaching out to cup the tracker's chin in his wet hand.  Gently, he pulled Vin's head up and around, then planted a kiss firmly on the man's lips.

Vin's eyes popped wide open, but he remained frozen in place while Ezra shifted, pressing his naked body along the tracker's flank as he continued the kiss.  Too soon the warm lips pulled away.

"Is that an adequately ardent geezer for you?" the gambler breathed.

"Ain't sure what y' just said, Ez, but it sure sounded purty," Vin mumbled, not sure if he was glad or disappointed the kiss was over.

Ezra's eyes twinkled as he studied his companion.  "Interesting phenomenon, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Tanner?"

Vin nodded and shifted slightly.  "I gotta find out one thing," he said quietly, then leaned forward, kissing the other man's mouth.

Giving way under Vin's weight, the pair floated back against the rough edge of the hot spring.  The tracker felt an interesting throb start in his groin as his private self brushed against Ezra's.

To keep from being pushed under the water, the gambler reached out, wrapping his arms around Vin's waist and pulling him close.  Fire swam through his belly and thighs where the tracker bobbed against him.  When he felt the first tease of a probing tongue, he parted his lips and parried.

The kiss deepened, each man exploring the other's mouth, nibbling, teasing.  When Vin sucked on his lower lip, Ezra ground his hips forward, sending a small wave breaking over the tracker's shoulder.

Vin pressed his hips forward in reply, the motion sending the water back the other way, and it crested across the gambler's face.  Sputtering, Ezra pulled back.

The pair paused, panting in the over-warm water.

"Yep, felt right natural t' me, too," Vin said, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

Erza responded in kind.  "I couldn't agree more."

Vin turned and pulled himself up and out of the water.  Ezra watched the liquid roll off the man's skin, one small rivulet disappearing into the crack of the tracker's ass.  He swallowed hard.  He wasn't thinking straight.  It was the whiskey, he decided.  The whiskey, the warmth of the water, the privacy of the cave . . . the snow outside . . . the disappointment upon finding that their long trip had been in vain. . .

Vin turned and extended his hand to Ezra.

The gambler's gaze locked onto his companion's groin, then shot up to the man's blue eyes.  Without a word he reached out and let Tanner help him out of the water.  A cold breeze whiffing past the cave mouth sent both men closer to the fire.

Standing at the back of the shelter, the pair glanced at each other anxiously. "Uh," Ezra said, his usually silver tongue suddenly inadequate.  "Vin. . ."

The tracker bent over and picked up the two pairs of long johns that had dried on branches they had stuck into the ground.  He handed one pair to Ezra.  "Better put this on 'fore we get any more natural," he instructed.

Ezra nodded, accepting the garment and quickly stepping into it.  Pants, shirt, socks, boots, and red velvet jacket followed.

Fully dressed, the pair sat down next to the still-blazing fire.  Vin added more wood, then glanced at Ezra, who was digging through his saddlebags.

"Ah, here we go," the gambler said with a smile as he pulled out one good-sized piece of hardtack.  "Our repast awaits."

Vin grinned.  "If that means supper's ready, sounds good t' me."  He pulled out his knife and dutifully carved the dried meat into two equal pieces.  He slid the knife back into its sheath, and handed the gambler his share.

Their fingers brushed and Vin felt a flash of heat pass between them.  He jerked back, dropping the hardtack.  They both reached for the fallen meat at the same time, their fingers colliding a second time.

Both men drew back, then grinned at each other self-consciously.

"Damn," Ezra sighed.

"What?"

"I fear that I must admit, Mr. Tanner, that I am drunk."

"We're _both_ drunk," Vin corrected.

The gambler nodded.  "And I am afraid that I cannot, uh, perform well, shall we say, when I get this . . . inebriated."

"Huh?"

"I can't get it up, nor out."

Vin gazed mournfully into the flames.  "Hell, prob'ly cain't neither."

Ezra reached out, gripping the tracker's shoulder, and then giggled.  "That, by dear friend, is probably just as well.  I would wager that we will both find this . . . _incident_ rather amusing, once we sober up."

Vin looked up, grinning.  "No deal . . . two growed men, kissin' in a hot spring."

"Two grown men acting like they were a couple of youthful boys with wild snakes in their pockets!"

"Damned naughty boys at that," Vin scolded, shaking his finger at Ezra.

"Oh, _very_ naughty, Mr. Tanner," the gambler concurred, trying to look contrite.

"Felt nice, though, didn't it?"

Ezra nodded.  "But I fear it was just the excess of whiskey."

They retrieved their hardtack and ate, each keeping his own counsel.  Their meal finished, Ezra added more wood to the fire and they settled in for the night.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ezra lay as close to Vin as he dared.  He knew the whiskey was wearing off, but his desires remained as strong as before.  He shifted, hoping his half-erection would go away before he was forced to go out into the cold to take care of it.

"Ezra?" he heard Vin ask softly.

"Yes?" was his own equally soft reply.

"Y' sure are one hot geezer."

The gambler's soft chuckle filled the night.  "I assure you, Mr. Tanner, that you are not so bad yourself."  Ezra smiled to himself.  That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear.  All he needed now was the right time and the right place.

He was going to make love to Vin Tanner, one way or the other.  After all, the tracker had gone along, and he'd seemed to enjoy it, too.  Ezra felt another pleasurable throb in his manhood.  And, once he was through, it was going to be a whole new day.

He inched slightly closer to Vin and was rewarded when the tracker inched toward him as well.  Yes, it was just a matter of time, and then he would show Mr. Tanner what a "hot geezer" could really do when he put his mind to it. . . .

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ezra Standish rode into the small town in the Arizona Territory like they owned it.  Given the gambler's recent run of good luck at the poker tables along the trail back to Four Corners, he might just be able to afford to buy it – if he'd had a desire to.

Vin rode next to him, smiling to himself.  There were a lot of unhappy gamblers in a string of little towns all the way from Colorado to the Arizona Territory.  Unhappy because Ezra Standish (and he himself), had outsmarted and out-bet each and every one of them.  Yep, lady luck was sitting in their laps and blowing in their ears right now.

Heat rose up off the hardpacked street, but Vin didn't really notice.  He had been hot for so long he wasn't sure there was such a thing as cold anymore, although memories of a night spent in a Colorado cave still haunted his thoughts.

"Well, I'll be. . . I do _not_ believe this!"  Ezra sighed.

"What?"

"There's no hotel."

Vin turned in his saddle to check each of the seven buildings that made up the town: saloon and barber, blacksmith, dry goods/mercantile, livery, assay and telegraph office, a small building that was probably a church, and a small house.  He looked back to the gambler.  "Maybe the saloon's got rooms?"

Ezra shrugged.  "I most certainly hope so."

The two men rode up to the hitching rail outside the building, dismounted, and secured their horses.  Stepping into the adobe building, they were met with silence.  The lone occupant – an old man sitting behind the bar, ruffling a lady's fan under his chin – didn't even glance at them.

"I'm out o' ever'thang," he drawled.

Vin and Ezra exchanged glances.  Lady Luck had headed back north, where it was cooler.

"How 'bout water?" the tracker asked hopefully.

"Outta that, too."

"Might we inquire where the next town would be?" Ezra asked, adding, "Unless you're out of information, as well."

The fan stopped, the old man peering at them through squinted wrinkles.  "Uppity, ain'tcha?"

"Look, my good sir," Ezra said, taking a step toward the bar, "we are hot, tired, and looking for a drink, a meal, and a bath."

The old man's gaze dropped to Vin's Mare's Leg.

"Although not necessarily in that order," Ezra added.

The white-whiskered chin lifted slightly in defiance.  "Well, ya got yo'selves a'ways to go fer a drink and a meal.  Less'n o' course ya wanna eat jackrabbit.  Plenty o' jackrabbits 'round here.  As fer a bath, there's a waterfall on the way to Dogleg.  Ya can get your bath there if'n ya a mind to."

"Which way?" Vin asked him.

The old man pointed southeast, then returned to his fanning.

"How for to this . . . Dogleg place?" Ezra asked, his expression like that of a man who'd stepped in something a dog had left behind.

"Two days, if the coyotes don't getcha first."

"Wonderful," the gambler muttered as he turned and stalked out the door.  Vin was at his heels.

"Friendly town, ain't it?"

Ezra shot his companion a foreboding look.

"Ah, come on, Ezra," the tracker soothed.  "So we sleep under the stars for 'nother night.  Ya got yerself a good stake–"

"And what good is it if we cannot find someplace to spend it?"

"Let's just go t' Dogleg.  Maybe ya can find someplace t' spend it there."

"Mr. Tanner, I am famished, and I am hot and tired."

Vin slapped the gambler's shoulder.  "Well, all righty then, let's go take care of that."

"Which?" Ezra demanded, unhitching his mount.  Stepping into the stirrup, he swung up and dropped into the saddle with a weary _plop_.  His horse shook his head and snorted.

"Well," Vin said, swinging into his own saddle, "way I have it figured, we'll head fer Dogleg.  We'll scare up a jackrabbit or two fer supper along the way, and we'll stop at that waterfall, take us a bath, cook them rabbits, and have some coffee when it cools off.  Then we'll get a good night's sleep and head fer Dogleg t'morrow."

Ezra considered the plan and then nodded.  "Very well, but I must insist that I use the soap first."

Vin grinned.  The gambler was downright attractive when he got petulant.  "Fine by me.  I'm gonna sit in that nice, cool water and dream about snow."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Two hours and three rabbits later, the two peacekeepers found the falls.  Having ridden into the foothills, the worst of the heat had already abated, but the sight of the tumbling water was still a welcome sight.

About eight feet high, the falls was really a cleft in a small rise where a river was forced into a narrow space between two large boulders.  It spilled out in a graceful arc, filling a small pool before continuing on its way through the scrub- and tree-covered foothills.

Dismounting, the two men set up their camp, then cleaned the rabbits and set them to cook over a small fire.  That done, they both stripped out of their dusty, sweat-damp clothing and made their way over to the pool.

"Do you think it's deep?" Ezra asked, hesitating at the edge.  He wasn't much of a swimmer, but the sparkling surface and cool mist made it awfully inviting.

"Doubt it," Vin replied, taking two steps into the waiting water.  "Ah," he sighed, "it's warm."  He dropped down and glided out into the center of the pool, then let his feet drop, and found the bottom about five feet down.  "See, told ya.  Ain't more 'n five foot."

Ezra grinned and stomped in.  The water was warm, but still considerably cooler than the afternoon breeze that blew off the desert.  He let himself drop down until only his head was above the water.  "A gift of divine providence."

"Mmm," Vin agreed, arching back and floating on the surface of the water.

The gambler swallowed hard, memories of the last time they had shared the same body of water bolting into his thoughts, along with the promise he had made himself.  And despite the coolness of the water, he felt the first stirrings in his groin.

But how did he go about it?

He could talk to Vin. . . .

No.

He could ask–

No.

He could just reach out and–

"Ack!"

Various plans evaporated with Vin's startled cry.  Ezra jumped, turned, and then laughed.  Lost in the pleasurable sensation of floating in the cool water, the tracker had floated too close to the falls and had been hit in the face by a stray gurgle that bounced over the edge, twisting farther out than its companions before joining the pool.  He had jerked upright, spitting and coughing water.

He gave Ezra a peeved scowl.  "What're y' laughin' at?" he wheezed.  "I could'a drowned."

The gambler glided closer.  "Doubtful, Mr. Tanner, and the expression on your face was . . . well, entertaining, to say the least.  It appeared as if the Devil himself had reached up and pinched your . . . backside."

Vin tried not to grin.  He could just bet he looked like that.  Good thing Ezra didn't know what he was thinking about when it had happened.  It would have given the Devil something to be interested in.  Too bad that saloon keeper hadn't had any whiskey.

"Hey," Vin said to change the subject, "thought y' said you were gonna use the soap first."

"And indeed I am," Ezra replied, trudging back through the water.

Reaching dry land, he cat-footed across the bare ground to the fire where he checked the rabbits, turned them, then fished into the saddlebags until he found what was left of a fancy bar of soap he had ordered from San Francisco.  It smelled like meadow flowers on a cool spring morning, and the ladies seemed to favor it.  He glanced surreptitiously at Vin, wondering if he might favor it as well.

Unwrapping the soap from its handkerchief, he sniffed the fabric, trying to imagine it being the tracker's cheek, but that only brought back another memory – one of kissing – and his eyes sprang open again and he shoved the handkerchief back into his saddlebag.

 _One thing at a time_ , he chastised himself, and the first thing was getting clean.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Vin watched while Ezra rummaged in his saddlebags for the soap.  Sunlight sparkled off the drops of water in his dark hair and glistened on his shoulders and chest.  The tracker took a deep breath and let his gaze drop.

 _No, no, no!_ he reprimanded himself.  He was drunk the last time.  He was sober now, and he wasn't supposed to be having those kinds of thoughts.

His gaze flickered back to the gambler's face.  Ezra was holding the handkerchief to his nose and breathing deeply.  The look of rapture on his face was enough to send the first rumble of excitement into the southern parts of Vin's anatomy.

_If he looked like that when I touched him. . ._

_No, damn it_ , he rebuked himself.  _Stop it.  It just ain't natural . . . Aw hell, what's natural anyway?  Felt damned natural t' me. . ._

Ezra stood, and Vin chased the thoughts away, forcing himself to watch a pair of birds chasing each other through the branches of a nearby bush.  Before he realized it, the birds were copulating.

"Y' ain't helpin'," he scolded them and they took flight.

"Pardon?" Ezra asked, splashing back into the water.

"Nothin'," Vin replied, turning to see if he could borrow the soap.  He stopped in mid-step, mouth open and eyes wide.

Ezra sat behind the tumbling water on a small shelf of rock halfway between the top of the falls and the pool.  Spray poured over his naked body, positioned for the tracker's pleasure – or at least it seemed to be so to Vin.

The gambler arched back, stretching.  "This is wonderful."

Vin blew out a breath.  "That ain't fair," he muttered, gaze flickering skyward for the briefest moment.  When he looked back, Ezra was busily soaping himself.

The tracker held his breath and stepped past the falling water, joining his companion behind the cascade.  There was enough room for him to sit on a slab of exposed rock that had been polished smooth by the water.

"Y' 'bout done with that?"

Ezra grinned.  "My ablutions are concluded."  He handed Vin the soap, noticing the blush that colored the younger man's cheeks.  _Well, at least he's looking_ , the gambler thought, hoping his seduction might be a little easier if Vin's thoughts were already wandering in that direction of their own accord.

Vin accepted the soap, then set about lathering up his arms, chest, legs, and finally his hair.  That done, he cast a clandestine glance at Ezra, only to find the man watching him.

"Would you mind if I borrowed that back?" Ezra asked casually.  "It seems have overlooked something."  His gaze dropped to the tracker's groin.  "And it appears you have as well."

Vin knew his cheeks were scarlet, but he simply grunted, taking the time to work up a lather in his hands before passing the bar of soap back to Ezra.  Turning slightly so he couldn't be watched, he carefully spread the suds through the thick tangle of hair at his groin, then reached back to brush his hand over his testicles – anymore than that and he'd _really_ have something to be embarrassed about.  After two quick strokes down his shrunken penis, he pushed off the rock ledge and slid into the water to rinse himself off.

Dunking to remove the suds from his hair, Vin surfaced and pushed the water off his face before checking on the gambler's progress.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ezra was careful not to let his amusement show on his face.  He had actually managed to embarrass the tracker.  Mr. Tanner _was_ thinking similar thoughts to his own.  He worked up a good lather while Vin was turned away for some privacy, watching as the man quickly finishing his bath, then slid into the pool.

A strong pulse of pleasure caught him by surprise, and Ezra looked down, realizing that he had been frictioning himself with a soapy hand and was now holding his nearly-erect cock.

Vin surfaced and wiped his face, catching sight of him just before Ezra slipped into the water himself, hopefully hiding the evidence of his arousal.

"Guess I better check them rabbits," Vin said a little airily.

"An excellent idea, Mr. Tanner," Ezra agreed.  "I will wash my hair and then join you.  I'm famished."

Vin nodded, then climbed out of the pool.

Ezra watched the man dress through the distortion of the cascading water, then lathered up his hair and rinsed it as he took stock of his situation.  The cool water had done its job, shriveling his manhood back to a less embarrassing size, so all he had to do was get out, get dressed, eat, and then . . . He grinned.  Then Mr. Vin Tanner was going to get the seduction of his life.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Twilight settled over their camp just as Vin finished cleaning up after supper.  There really wasn't much to do, just rinse out the coffeepot, and the two tin cups, then clean the two small tin plates.  When he was done, he glanced up at the orange and purple streaks the setting sun had painted across the high clouds.  It was a beautiful sight.

On a hunch he filled the pot with clean water and carried it back to the fire.  "Got some water fer in the mornin'."

Ezra looked up from where he lounged back against his saddle.  "You're a mind reader, Mr. Tanner, but I was curious, do you honestly want to linger that long in this blessed oasis?"

Vin shrugged.  "Well, it's a nice enough spot, but I thought y' wanted t' get t' Dogleg so y' could spend some of that money 'a yers."

"I find that I am not in such a hurry after all."  Ezra stretched out next to Vin, leaning back against his own saddle.

"Steak and a drink sound purty good."  Vin rolled his head to the side so he could see the gambler.

"As do a real bed, a real bath, and perhaps some feminine companionship."

Vin smiled.  "Y' c'n get a bath right here, 'til yer soap's gone anyways."

"I concede the point.  But you must admit, a bed is preferable to this hardpack, not to mention the possibility of an evening spent with the fairer sex."

Vin looked back up at the sky, saying, "Don't go t' see the girls much, m'self."

Ezra kept the triumphant grin off his face.  He could feel the shift in the atmosphere between them.  "I had noticed that fact."

Vin inched down a little.  "Better get some sleep.  We c'n make a decision 'bout movin' on in the mornin'."

"I bow to your superior good sense in these matters," the gambler agreed, turning over so his back was to Vin.  "Goodnight."

"Night."

Ezra listened as Vin turned over and snuggled into his bedroll.  It was too warm for a blanket, so they had used them to cushion the ground, making for a more restful night.  He waited, listening to the crickets, the water, and the tracker's breathing.

Several minutes passed before Ezra heard what he wanted, the shift into long, deep breaths as the tracker slipped into sleep.  He sat up quietly, watching the light-haired man carefully to see if he'd noticed, but Vin didn't stir.

 _So far, so good_ , Ezra thought, and inched closer until he could lie down next to his companion.

The first thing he noticed was the faint smell of soap that still clung to Vin's long hair.  He reached up, letting his fingers caress the chestnut strands.  It was soft and fine, but different than a woman's.  Vin sighed softly, but remained asleep.

Ezra's hand drifted down, resting lightly on the man's shoulder.  The tracker only wore his long johns, both of them foregoing shirts and pants in the warm evening.  As softly as he could, the gambler caressed Vin's sleep-slackened muscles

The younger man moaned quietly and rolled back toward the faint touch.

With Vin on his back now Ezra had more room to maneuver, and he took advantage of it, attacking the buttons first.  A small amount of light hair dusted the man's otherwise smooth chest.  The tracker drew a deep breath.

Ezra knew he was going out on a limb, but if it worked . . . He leaned forward, his lips brushing the skin at Vin's collarbone.

Another soft moan escaped the tracker's lips.

Ezra shifted lower, daring to kiss a nipple.

Vin groaned, his shoulders pinching backward slightly and the gambler took the opportunity to lick the now-hard nub with a quick flick of his tongue.  There was the faint taste of the soap and a pleasant sweetness underneath that.  _Now or never_ , Ezra thought, reaching out to lightly stroke Vin's thigh.

He heard a slight intake of breath from the younger man.  But, refusing to check and see if Tanner was awake, Ezra continued with his split attack, his tongue teasing at the hard nipple, his hand moving to caress the tracker's inner thigh.  Then, mentally crossing his fingers, he allowed his hand to move, covering Vin's filling manhood.

"Ezra . . . what that hell 're y' doin'?"

"Does it feel good?" the gambler asked huskily.

A groan was the only reply when Ezra's fingers squeezed lightly.

Things escalated very quickly after that, Vin rolling over and returning Ezra's favors.  The gambler chuckled, reaching out to pull Tanner into a tight embrace.  Their kiss was passionate and testing, each searching for boundaries and finding none.  Hands, freed of hesitation, then began to explore.

"Do you have any idea what it is that I want?"

The burning blue eyes made the answer obvious, but Vin wasn't going to make it easy.  "What's that, Ez?"

Standish's hand slid up Vin's thigh, then squeezed.  "Let me show you?"

Vin felt his heart kick and pick up speed as he grew harder.  He nodded silently.

"Place yourself in my capable hands, Mr. Tanner," the gambler said softly, and smiled inwardly when he saw Vin nod.  "Very good. . ."

Finishing with the buttons on the long johns, Ezra pulled the soft material off the tracker's shoulders.  He planted a series of feather-light kisses across the exposed skin, winning himself a sucked-in breath and a soft moan.  He reached out, unhooking the remainder of the buttons, one by one, as slowly as he could force his needy fingers to go.  He wanted to jerk the material down, get it out of the way, but the building passion in the dancing blue eyes gave him the strength to proceed with his slow seduction.

With Vin almost completely exposed, he paused, reaching out and caressing the man's bare shoulders.  The sharpshooter moaned, his head rolling slightly side to side with the motion of Ezra's hands.

The gambler worked down the younger man's chest, then descended on his crotch, touching lightly, then skittering away.  "Don't move," he commanded.  "Just permit me . . . please."

Vin closed his eyes, giving Ezra the permission he needed.  He eased the long johns down.  "Scoot up against your saddle," he commanded, watching as Vin did as asked, his eyes still closed.

Once the tracker was leaning against the support, Ezra engaged his attack wholeheartedly, starting at the feet, rubbing and squeezing, drawing a long moan of pleasure from Vin.

"You really should indulge yourself more, Mr. Tanner."

"Some things are more relaxin' 'n others," the tracker slurred.

Ezra grinned, working his way up the man's slender calves, his fingers sliding through soft hair.  He tickled behind the man's knees.

Vin sucked in a sharp breath, then sighed with pleasure.

"A young lady of dubious morals once pleasured me in this manner," Ezra whispered.  "I have never forgotten it."

Vin's eyes cracked open.  "Yer a quick study, EZ."

Standish grinned.  "Yes, I do have a talent for picking up things rather quickly, I will admit."  He grinned as he watched Vin grow hard as he stroked the younger man's thighs.

The tracker's legs fell open, giving Standish the room he needed and he reached in, teasing at the dark hair of Tanner's groin.

Vin's head rolled slowly from side to side, his fingers curling into the blanket he laid on.

Ezra let his fingers brush over the tracker's cock, smiling as the man's hips pressed up slightly.  He swallowed hard and moved to start the rub all over again.

"Ah," Vin breathed.  "Feels s' good."

Ezra chuckled softly.  "Yes, I know."  He pulled on Vin's fingers, massaged the palm of his hand, then worked his way up his arm before transferring his attention to the other one.  He kneaded into the man's sensitive underarm and was rewarded with a low, throaty groan.

His hands turned next to the lightly quivering belly, pushing and pulling over the smooth skin, firmly at first, then more softly.  He pushed up along the ribs and ran his fingers like water over Vin's chest, making sure he brushed both hard nipples.

"Mmm. . ."

Reaching under the tracker, he raked the man's warm back with his fingertips.  Vin arched up, allowing him to reach under him farther.  As he did, Ezra gave in to temptation, bowing his head, the tip of his tongue brushing the hard nub and winning himself another, more desperate-sounding moan.

Ezra moved back to Vin's shoulders, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up the slow pace much longer.  His own needs sped his hands as they eased up the tracker's neck and played across his face.

They were both breathing hard when he had finished, his head bowing again, this time to Tanner's parted lips.

Vin arched up, pressing his mouth firmly against the gambler's.

Ezra pulled back, his hands forcing Vin down.  "Just indulge your senses, Mr. Tanner," he reminded.

Feather-soft kisses followed, tracing paths over Vin's face and neck like soft drops of rain.  They moved down to his collarbones, back to his aching nipples.  Tongue-tip circled, pressed; lips sucked, teeth nipping gently.  Vin tossed his head, his body flushing a soft pink.

"Ez. . ." he groaned.

"All in good time, my good man."  He saw his companion's swollen manhood jump and traced his fingertip along its length.  Vin moaned, louder this time, his hips bucking demandingly.

Reaching down, Ezra quickly opened his buttons and stepped out of his own clothes.  When he settled back on the bedroll, he let his hands roam over Vin's body again, touching, squeezing, scratching, rubbing until the man's glory stood tall, red and pulsing, foreskin beginning to pull back, a milky white drop at the tip, reflecting the orange firelight.

"Turn over," the gambler purred.

"Damn, Ez," Vin moaned, "ain'tcha gonna do somethin'?"

"Turn over."

With a sigh and a softly muttered curse, Vin did as he's been asked, easing himself down carefully.

When he was settled, Ezra started in on the feet again.

"You're drivin' me loco!" Vin growled against the saddle.

The gambler only chuckled, but the massage proceeded noticeably quicker this time.  And when he finished with the man's inner thigh, he reached in to caress the weighty balls.

"Ah," Tanner moaned, "now that's more like it."

Ezra skipped over the man's butt, rubbing and scratching Vin's back and shoulders first, then his neck.  Finally, he tangled his fingers into the chestnut-colored hair and rubbed while Vin sagged heavily, his muscles languid with pleasure. Then, with a wicked smile curling his lips, Ezra blew softly down the crack of Vin's ass.

The tracker's head popped up with a startled grunt that turned into a moan when the gambler's fingers began kneading the two cheeks, pressing them together and pulling them apart.  One spit-damp finger targeted the sensitive sphincter and pressed.

Vin choked back a cry, his hips coming up off the ground.

Ezra used the momentum to turn the sharpshooter over.

"Now, Mr. Tanner, we get down to business," he said softly.

"'Bout damn time," was the thick reply.

Lying next to Vin, the gambler leaned over and kissed him, waiting the second it took for the man's lips to part before running a teasing tongue over them. Their tongues parried, lips grinding and then pulling back while they reveled in the taste of each other.  Ezra's hand snaked out, teasing at one nipple, then the other, trailing down to squeeze the dark-red shaft.  Vin's hips lifted, and together they set a rhythm driven by pleasure and need.

Vin's hand reached out, closing around Ezra's.  "I wanna touch y'," he said.

Ezra scooted closer so Vin could pump him.  Then the gambler leaned over and kissed the almost purple head of Vin's excited cock, letting it slip into his mouth and running his tongue around the top, forcing the foreskin back slightly with his tongue.  Vin's fingers tightened around the gambler's manhood.

"Feels so damn good," he panted.  He turned passion-drowned blue eyes on Ezra.  "I wanna do that t' you."

The gambler nodded.  It was time they both found the release they so desperately wanted.  He moved, giving Vin's mouth access to his cock, while he went to work himself, though he was almost forced to stop when Vin's teeth nipped carefully on his crown and the tracker's fingers worked their way to his balls, pulling and squeezing.

 _Two can play that game, Mr. Tanner_ , Ezra thought, reaching in to cup Vin's balls, but then decided he would try a different approach.  His hand continued, his finger seeking.  He felt the flesh in his mouth convulse and knew he'd found what he wanted.  He pressed harder, sending his finger farther into the soft warmth.

"Ah," Vin mumbled, his mouth full, his throat constricting.

Ezra pressed his finger in deeper, sucking strongly at the same time.  With a strangled cry Vin humped his hips forward, his seed erupting like a geyser.  At the first salty taste the gambler felt himself explode inside the tracker's mouth.

When they could move again, Vin's flung his arms out wide at his sides and Ezra crawled around to lie down next to him.

"Felt powerful good," Vin said softly, one arm folding up to capture Ezra and pull him close.  He chuckled.

"What?"  the gambler asked, more contented than he could ever remember being.

"Nothin'."

He poked Vin in the ribs.  "Tell me," he demanded.

"Just thinkin' 'bout a certain hot springs, and a bottle 'a whiskey."  He looked at the gambler.  "Y' been plannin' this ever since, ain't ya?"

Ezra felt his cheeks go red, but he nodded, saying, "You are a mind reader, Mr. Tanner.  But I haven't been plotting the assault, more like contemplating the possibilities . . . and just in the off chance the opportunity arose."

"Well, somethin' sure arose," Vin replied.

Ezra laughed.  "You are so right!"

Vin snuggled against the gambler.  "Think we might try it again sometime?"

"I do believe I would enjoy myself immensely it if we were to revisited this pleasurable pursuit."

Vin nodded and sighed.  "Sure sounds a helluva lot nicer when you say it, Ez."

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
